In processing samples there sometimes arises a need to separate one or more components of the sample from one or more other components of the sample. A need exists for a device to carry out such a separation. Modern laboratories process many hundreds of samples on a regular basis. For this reason, distinct, different markers can be added to respective samples to label each with a unique identifier. However, manually marking samples can be laborious and time-consuming. A need also exists for a device that facilitates an efficient marking method.